Of Mustangs and Impalas
by StormWillow8
Summary: The Winchesters are on a case in a small town in Texas in search of a monster that's picking off campers one by one. Along the way they meet a sharp minded girl with an even sharper tongue. OC/DW *Rating is due to language and violence* I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY MY OC
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Supernatural or its characters! Only my character Jade! Sorry it's short!**

It was a hot and sunny Wednesday afternoon. The Texas sun beat down on the figure that was bent over his favorite customer's car: a '67 blue Ford Mustang with white racing stripes. The rugged man wiped his brow, grease following his hand's trail. Few people came through the area and those who did were mainly hunters like the red head he was currently assisting. The large man continued to work on the car, occasionally singing along with Warrant's "Cherry Pie" as it blasted through the speakers of the garage. The sound of gravel being crunched under tires brought his attention away from his work.

Looking up to greet the sound,the man saw a shiny, black, '67 Chevy Impala. The driver had short brown hair and green eyes complete with that bad boy smirk that could make any woman fall to her knees. The passenger looked similar to the driver, but had darker, and longer, brown hair and hazel eyes, and perhaps, was a bit taller than the driver, though it was hard to tell from the mechanic's view. As the two men stepped out of the Impala, the mechanic could see he was correct. The shaggy haired man was quite a bit taller than the other. He wore a red plaid shirt with blue jeans and brown boots. The other wore a fitted black shirt with a leather jacket and blue jeans with boots to match. There was no denying that they were hunters. The shorter of the two spoke, "Are you Thomas Lansky?"

"That would be me." The mechanic replied. "You two need supplies?"

The men looked at each other in surprise. The taller one stepped forward, "Wait. How'd you-"

Tommy's laugher cut him off. "Son, when you've hunting as long as I have, it's easy to distinguish between a fellow hunter and a civilian."

The men shrugged in agreement. The shorter one reached out his hand. "Name's Dean. Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sammy."

He jerked his thumb to the moose of a man next to him. The younger brother glared at Dean. "It's Sam." Dean brushed his brother off and walked toward the front of the Mustang, whistling in appreciation. "So, Thomas, this car's a beauty! What is it? A 67?"

Tommy shut the hood, finished with his work. "Sure is. Call me Tommy by the way."

"Nice! When did you get this baby?" Dean asked.

Tommy let out a chuckle, "Well, I got her today, but she isn't mine."

Just then a tall, auburn haired woman with piercing dark brown eyes walked out of the small convenience store that sat next to the garage that Tommy worked in. She had on a black Bon Jovi t-shirt with ripped up blue jeans that had a hole in the knee and black converse on her feet. Dean immediately grinned at the sight of the woman as he drank in the shape of her curved, but slim figure.

"Hey Tommy! Is she ready yet?" Her voice held a slight southern drawl.

Tommy grinned at the woman, "As I promised, she's ready before 3!"

The red head smiled sweetly and leaned up, pressing a kiss on the older man's cheek and giving him a hug. "Thanks Tommy! You're the best!"

It was then that she noticed Tommy had company. Giving a nod toward the brothers' direction and sending a wink Dean's way, she slid into the driver's seat of her beloved Mustang.

"Be safe out there J."

The woman simply smiled. "Always am." She pulled out of the parking lot, leaving the 3 men standing there in silence.

Tommy turned to the boys, "Alright then, so whaddaya need?" Sam smirked at his brother's disappointed look. He was obviously frustrated that he couldn't get the mystery woman to pay more attention to him. "Well..." Sam began, "It's a bit of a list..."

After getting the supplies they needed, the brothers said their thanks to Tommy and hit the road to their next case.

"Damn Sammy, that red head back there was soft on the eyes! Would've been nice if I had been able to get her name."

At this, the younger Winchester scoffed. "Dean, what difference would that have made anyways? You'd just forget it later!" Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother. "I would not!"

"Prove it." Sam retorted.

"What?"

"Name one girl that you've slept with."

"Oh please, Sammy. That's easy. There was...um...Cindy! Yeah! That brunette from St. Louis!"

"...The one from the werewolf case?"

"That's the one!"

"Dean, her name was Cathy."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was. I clearly remember hearing her name through the motel wall."

"Whatever. Her name was Candy and that's final."

"I thought it was Cindy?" Sam smirked, knowing he had won.

"...Bitch."

"Jerk."

A/N: Hi guys!:) so I'm new on here and decided to give this a shot! Sorry it's short! Please review with some constructive criticism! Let me know how I could improve:) let me know what you think! Thanks!:) -Stormy


	2. Chapter 2

***Sorry it took so long! I don't own Supernatural unfortunately. Sorry it's so crappy and short! Forgive me? *pouty face***

(Jade)

The silence was deafening. Darkness closed in on the woman as she crept through the old warehouse. She had been tracking down the creature for a while, and finally found its current residence. The screams of a man filled the air and she smirked 'Gotcha!' She thought. She jogged quietly to the location of the sound of the screams, only to hit the ground when she turned the corner. The hunter had become prey.

(Winchesters)

Sam and Dean walked back to the Impala after viewing the 5th body. Sam sighed. "Well that was definitely a vampire..."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah. The damn thing is slaughtering more people than Jason Voorhees."

"Now we just have to track it down and cut the head off."

The truth is, after running around like chickens with their heads cut off, the brothers were relieved to have such an easy case. The Angels had kept them busy with barely any time to rest. The seals were breaking, and the Winchesters, despite their best efforts, weren't able to prevent any of it.

The older Winchester faced his little moose with a smirk. "Screw tracking it." Then with a louder voice he said "I pray that Castiel get his feathery ass down here!"

(Jade)

The woman came to, her eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness, and her nose to the rank and dusty smell of the building she was trapped in. The redhead was tied to a chair in a small room with no windows. Her wrists were bound tight, and her head was pounding.

"Damn.." She muttered. "Great work, girlfriend. Got yourself strung up like tinsel on Christmas."

She shook her head and desperately tried to free her wrists. After struggling for a while, she gave up, her skin raw from the tight rope. The creaky old door opened, revealing a tall, handsome man with black hair and shocking blue eyes. If she hadn't known what kind of monster he was, Jade would have found him attractive. The man smirked as he made his way over to the hunter.

"My, my aren't you a pretty little thing? It's a shame I have to kill you. I mean, if you weren't trying to kill me, I would've let you be my mate, but I guess just draining you dry will be satisfying enough. It's not everyday that one of us gets to kill a hunter. So, excuse me while I enjoy the moment."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Are you done yet? Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?"

At this the vampire let out a loud laugh. "Ohh you are going to be fun! I think I'll take my time finishing you off. Alright sweetheart. Let's play."

(Winchesters)

After finding the vampire's hideout with their angelic helper, Castiel, the boys pulled up to a beaten up warehouse with a very familiar blue mustang waiting for its driver. Sam looked over to his brother.

"Is that the car that Tommy was working on?" Dean nodded in agreement "Looks like it. Let's go."

They got out of the impala and got out the supplies they'd need to kill the monster that awaited them.

The two brothers stepped inside the warehouse, looking for the vampire. "Hey, Dean!" Sam held up a machete and a woman's jacket.

"I think there's more to that woman than what we thought."

As they continued their search, they heard a cry come from the back of the building.

A/N: once again, I'm so sorry! It's been hectic! I will try my best to upload once a week! Please review:) thanks!


End file.
